Knight in Shining Armor
by Packersgirl492
Summary: Since Alison has gotten out of the mental institution one thing has become clear: she's madly in love with Emily Fields. With a little push from Hanna will Alison finally find the courage to tell her mermaid how she feels? EMISON!


**Hello beautiful people! So sorry I've been away, but life has been nuts! I'm finishing up at my job this week, which is exciting because yay more free time to write, travel, and just relax this summer before my life becomes complete chaos again in Grad School for the next 5-7 years, but also frustrating because all the things I was hoping to change didn't really happen...It's amazing how you can have the very best intentions and give something your all and it still falls short of meeting your expectations. Basically it's just kind of gotten to the point where for my own sanity I need to move on (despite the fact that I love my clients and my co-workers) and regroup.**

 **On top of all that mess my little brother graduated high school and we of course had to throw him a HUGE party, which meant lots of cleaning and what not! AND the little brother and I are leaving for an amazing trip on Sunday that I had to do a crap ton of planning for.**

 **SO with all that being said it might be a little bit until I can find time to update Guardian Angel and Sinus Infection! Sorry! But please don't panic I'm not abandoning them-I love those stories way too much to do that!**

 **OKAY now onto Pretty Little Liars...can I just say about the premier OH MY GOD EMISON KILLED ME! Like Emily literally remembered every meaningful thing that Alison has ever said to her (tell me again that she's not still in love with her) and that KISS! DEAR LORD I FELL OFF MY COUCH! Like not even joking my mom, brother, dog, and cat came rushing into the living room because I collapsed from feels! I swear at this point it won't even make sense if Emily and Alison don't end up together!**

 **As regards to the plot-I'm really glad Hanna's alive (and dear Lord can her and Spencer just get together because they BOTH deserve better than Caleb, just saying) And it makes me mad because I started writing Guardian Angel back when I LOVED Caleb's character and now I'm like avoiding writing him at all in the story because yeah he's just pissing me off way too much on the show...**

 **Mary Drake-she's like the perfect villain (darkly evil with smart ass comments, but probably a horrifying back story)and I love Andrea Parker so much! Like her and Sasha's acting alone make up for all the bad acting on the show!**

 **Elliot-Can he just die already? Like, please? Like Emily can you just murder him for DRUGGING your wife already?! Although I must say Ali throwing that right hook was real satisfying! If Hanna can break herself out of -A's lair you can get yourself out of that mental institution boo, just saying!**

 **The Liars-How the hell are y'all gonna throw Ali under the bus AGAIN? Like it wasn't bad enough that you sent her to prison for Mona's murder?! And news flash she didn't confess to shit! You're all being played!**

 **The possibility of Sabrina and Emily being a thing-Jesus, why? I liked Sabrina's weed smoking ass before she started pining after Ali's wife!**

 **Paige coming back-Fuck no. Bitchy Ali better return to claim her stake on Emily or shit might just catch on fire...Just saying Marlene better be careful what you do, boo. You've been stringing us along for YEARS now and actually promised to make EMISON a romantic couple this year-so can you please just have our soulmates come AND stay together?! Please and thank you!**

 **OKAY now onto this one shot!**

 **Basically I was inspired to write this because Sasha said in an interview Emily was Alison's knight in shining armor and I couldn't agree more!**

 **Just a note that a vast majority of this was written before the episode aired so not everything is canon!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think! You all have no idea how much your reviews make me smile!**

Knight in Shining Armor

An Emison One Shot

"I feel like you're the only one who understands what I'm feeling…I mean the others try…but they didn't have to go through… _that._ I just feel like I'm _so_ damaged." Hanna's broken voice filtered through Alison's spacious living room and the teacher felt her heart constrict. Her feisty blonde best friend had been a shell of herself ever since the others had saved her from new –A's torture chamber and all Ali wanted to do was make Hanna's beautiful personality return.

Sitting down next to the designer on the couch Alison drew Hanna into a comforting embrace and reassured, "You're not damaged, Han. You're just a little…" The teacher was trying to come up with a descriptor of Hanna's current predicament that wouldn't be incredibly offensive. After a few moments she settled for, "…weak at the moment."

Hanna seemed to melt into her arms and it was unnerving Alison like no other just how much the usually strong and badass young woman had shriveled since she'd been rescued. It made the teacher hate her psychopath of a soon to be ex-husband and crazy aunt (who she didn't even know existed) even more. Sure she was enraged that they'd drugged her and made her think she was losing her mind to the point where she voluntarily checked herself into a mental institution, but what they'd done to Hanna was unforgivable.

Placing a gentle kiss on Hanna's forehead Ali proclaimed while running her fingers soothingly through her friend's hair, "You just have to remember how much you've already survived, sweetie. I know you'll get past this…unfortunately it'll take time, but…I believe in you Hanna Marin…and I'll be here every step of the way."

Hanna lifted her head and blinked back tears as she shook her head, "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

For a few moments Alison forgot how to breathe. Ever since she'd come back from the dead she'd been desperately trying to prove to Hanna and the others that she was a changed person. For God's sake she didn't even throw them under the bus after they sent her to prison for Mona's "murder", yet Ali knew all of them (maybe aside from her sweet mermaid) constantly questioned the motives behind her actions. Hearing Hanna affirm that she was indeed a good friend made Alison's heart swell. She honestly loved Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and especially Emily more than anything in the world…and it was nice that they were _finally_ realizing and accepting that.

Yet thoughts of self-loathing crept into Alison's head as she remembered the kind of person she used to be (for God's sake she'd encouraged Hanna to develop an eating disorder, not to mention breaking Emily's kind heart…) as she cast her gaze down and sadly hollowed out, "I haven't always been a good friend…"

Hanna scoffed and Alison's eyes snapped back up in shock to meet Hanna's fiery ones. It was the first sign of sass the designer had shown in weeks (and it was a beautiful thing to witness). "Jesus Alison, you were a bitch ten years ago. Give yourself a break and some well-deserved credit for evolving. You've long made up for your transgressions in the past. Not to mention you seriously don't deserve to have gone through half the shit you've endured…"

Ali could feel tears form in her eyes, but she tried her damnedest not to let them roll down her cheeks. She was supposed to be the strong one after all…

"…It's bad enough your sister or wait is she technically your cousin?" Hanna shook her head and the teacher understood the frustration of trying to decipher the cluster fuck that was the DiLaurentis family tree. It still didn't make sense to her. Deciding it wasn't important Hanna forged ahead, "Whatever…it's bad enough you lose _Charlotte_ , but then you end up marrying a complete psycho who's in cahoots with your dead mother's twin sister that you didn't know existed?!…I mean c'mon that's just the universe being cruel."

Alison laughed at Hanna's blunt description of the mess her life had become recently, because seriously…it really was tragic. The only reason she was even surviving any of it was because of-

"Hey!" Ali could feel her pulse quicken, "I come bearing gifts! Well…not fancy gifts, but it is food and coffee which is even better!" Emily Fields' beautiful voice rang throughout her house and Alison dreamily sighed. The athletic brunette had _always_ been her light amidst the darkness in her life (she'd been the reason Alison survived living on the streets and had worked endlessly to become a better person after all) and now she'd literally become the teacher's salvation in the wake of the big –A reveal.

God, the brunette was perfect in _every_ sense…and as the blonde had weaned off her hallucinogens after the swimmer had broken her out of the mental institution like the total badass she is, Alison had slowly realized that she'd always felt something _romantic_ towards Emily. With her mind no longer clouded the truth had become crystal clear.

And the truth was Alison _DiLaurentis_ (fuck that Rollins shit) was hopelessly in love with Emily Fields and had been denying it for damn near a decade…and it was slowly driving her insane. They didn't have –A to worry about any more and Elliot (seriously what the fuck had she been thinking when she'd married him?) and Mary Drake were locked away in maximum security prison.

Feeling free for the first time in forever, Alison wanted to declare her love for Emily from every single rooftop in Rosewood, but she'd reluctantly restrained herself. Instead opting for the "let's spend a shit ton of time together, do really sweet things for each other, cuddle (which Alison loved beyond words), and see where this leads" plan. It was painful at times…especially when Emily would come over wearing a flannel and all Alison wanted to do was devour her whole because _damn_ she was sexy…but the teacher told herself it would be worth it in the end. That this being best friends who _obviously_ have feelings for each other would just make any romantic relationship between them that much more special. She really hoped it happened soon though because she'd spent _way_ too much time living without Emily Fields to not openly express her love for her at some point.

Hanna let out an amused giggle as she continued to lean into Alison's side and the teacher raised an inquisitive eyebrow. _What the hell was so funny?_ Although hearing Hanna laugh was absolutely fantastic given the damn near comatose state she's been in lately.

Playfully nudging her Hanna teased, "Jeez Ali, could you _be_ any more in love?"

 _Oh my God! How does Hanna know?! Am I that obvious? Well, you drool every time you see Emily, so…_

Alison was so dumb founded she couldn't even respond before Hanna offered her a sincere look, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Then a cheeky smile spread over her now radiant face, "And I'm totally rooting for you guys."

Just then Emily walked into the living room looking as effortlessly breath taking as ever. She was wearing a white ribbed tank top that showed off her abdominal muscles very nicely with a red flannel (you know just to make Alison swoon a little more) and cut off jean shorts. Ali damn near growled her mermaid looked so drop dead gorgeous.

"Oh hey, Han! I didn't know you were here!" Emily's cheerful voice rang out as she set the bag of food from The Brew and carrier with coffee down on the end table next to the couch. Ali knew she was beaming because the brunette's smile was seriously contagious. _God, I love her._

"Jeez Em, why are you so cheery?" Hanna threw back in playful banter and a surprised expression spread over her angel's flawless face…it really had been a _long_ time since Hanna had joked around. And it really was a wonderful thing to witness…

"What seeing my two favorite blondes isn't reason enough to smile?" Emily playfully inquired as she folded her arms across her chest which dear Lord help Ali accentuated the athlete's cleavage. Emily's chocolate brown eyes shifted from Hanna and met Alison's ocean blue ones as a softer smile over took her face and Ali thanked God she was sitting because her knees would have buckled if she'd been standing.

"Well I mean we are fabulous," Hanna threw back as she gestured between the two of them and Emily let out a soft giggle which had to be the cutest thing Alison had ever heard, "But didn't you have community service today…with Tanner of all people?"

Emily dramatically let out a groan, "Unfortunately yes…" Alison couldn't help but admire the young woman who had always been her protector. In a move that the blonde still didn't comprehend the Rosewood DA's office had charged Emily with assault after she'd broken Alison out of the mental institution and cold clocked Elliot (which replaying the image of her hero decking her tormentor made Ali smile so fucking hard…and seriously Emily might just have a future in boxing-first Sara and now Elliot… _damn talk about a turn on)._ After outrage poured in from the community following Emily's arrest, the prosecutors had cut a deal with her mermaid where she had to perform 200 hours of community service, but would avoid jail time and a felony on her record. Still Alison thought it was complete bullshit that Emily was even being punished for saving her…Maybe if Rosewood PD weren't such idiots they would have put the pieces together about Elliot murdering Charlotte before he decided to drug Alison and you know marry her, this whole mess could have been avoided. But whatever…at least with it being summer Emily could finish a majority of her community service before the new semester began at Hollis…and then she could wrap up her degree and have somewhat of a normal life (hopefully with Alison in it).

"And she kept hovering…like right next to me…" Emily continued and Alison felt the urge to pummel Lieutenant Tanner. How dare she make her mermaid feel uncomfortable during her community service...even though she knew the athletic brunette could hold her own (obviously given how good she was at knocking people out…)

Hanna snickered, "She probably has a thing for you, Em."

Emily shot Hanna a glare and Alison lightly pushed the _now_ spunky blonde away from her as the brunette admonished, "Shut up, Hanna! That's disgusting!"

"What?!" Hanna asked incredulously as she leaned back into Alison and wrapped her arms around the teacher's midsection, "All those hard years on the job…it has to take its toll. Plus then she'd just be like _every_ other woman in Rosewood."

Okay the last thing Alison needed was to be reminded of the painful fact that her mermaid could literally have any woman in the world, because everyone and Alison does mean everyone, fawned all over her.

Emily shook her head, "Oh my God…"

"C'mon Em you know it's true!" Ali loved Hanna but seriously where was she going with this? The designer's boasting about the brunette's many suitors was unnerving her and that ugly green monster was threatening to rear its ugly head. Because the thought of anyone else touching her mermaid made her blood boil. Alison knew Emily wasn't technically hers, but she couldn't help but be jealous, because…because she wanted to be Emily's more than anything.

A mischievous look flashed over Hanna's eyes as she mused, "I bet Sabrina hit on you _so_ hard today at The Brew and I'm sure Paige just had to go running through the park while you were picking up trash…"

From the look Emily offered Hanna, Alison knew the blonde's evaluation was correct and it made her livid. Reflexively Alison's hand tightened around Hanna's still fragile body and the teacher immediately felt bad as the designer winced in her arms. _Jesus Ali, cool it. Keep the inner bitch under control…plus it's not like Hanna's hitting on Emily. If you're going to release badass Ali have it be on Sabrina or Paige…_

"You are as perceptive as ever Miss Marin…" Emily trailed off as she settled in the chair across from the two blondes.

"Now the real question Miss Fields is how do you feel about them?" Hanna inquired and a more serious air filled the room as Alison tensed. She didn't know whether to hug Hanna or slap her. She desperately wanted to know her mermaid's answer, but then again if Emily revealed she actually harbored feelings for either Sabrina or Paige it would absolutely kill Alison.

Emily looked down and began playing with her fingers (a nervous habit she'd never outgrown) as she quietly explained, "Honestly…I don't really feel anything for them. Paige is my past and I mean if the relationship didn't work the first five times we tried it…that's pretty good evidence that we're just not meant to be."

 _Damn fucking right you're not! Thank you Jesus!_ Alison knew it was wrong but she was smiling, because it was evident that the athletic brunette really was over Paige who honestly posed the greatest threat to her, because unlike Alison Paige was uncomplicated and easy to love. She certainly didn't have all the baggage that Ali did.

"And Sabrina's nice and all, but anything with her would just be a fling…and I'm tired of flings." Emily lifted her head and soulful eyes met Alison's swirling with emotions baby blues. The blonde's breath hitched as Emily confessed, "I want to build something meaningful…and create a future with someone…someone I can travel the world with…" Alison immediately thought of Paris and a small smile spread across her face-what she wouldn't give to see Emily on top of the Eiffel Tower. The swimmer offered Alison her own radiant smile as she continued, "…and have a family with," _Jesus, yes…Em and I would be the best parenting duo ever,_ "Basically I just want to wake up every day next to the woman I love."

 _God, could Emily possibly be talking about them? Am I the one she wants to build a future with? Am I the one she loves? Because she's all I'll ever need…_

Hanna shifted in Alison's arm and offered the teacher a wink before she turned her attention back to Emily, "Hmmm interesting…it sounds like you already know who you want to spend forever with Em…"

A blush crept up onto Emily's tanned cheeks as she averted her gaze once more and mumbled, "I think I've always known."

 _Okay she has to be talking about me. There's literally no other possibility. Could I really be that lucky?_

"Well whoever they are Emily…" Alison wasn't planning on saying anything and shocked herself as the words started tumbling out of her mouth. She knew Hanna was probably getting a kick out of her right now, but Ali felt compelled to do something after Emily's revelations despite how rapidly her heart was beating. But all her nerves dissipated as Emily's reassuring eyes fell upon her once more. Clearing her throat, the teacher found the courage to slowly declare as a shy smile overtook her face, "They are the luckiest woman in the world to have someone as special as you love them."

Alison meant every word…after all she had been on the receiving end of Emily's love for damn near a decade. All the alone time she'd ever spent with Emily (moments of innocence, friendship, and occasional romance) was proof that she'd never meet someone as kind or inherently good as _her_ mermaid. No one else would _ever_ come close. And she wanted the brunette to know that…even if she told her in a round about way…

What can Alison say she'll always struggle with being vulnerable and plus Hanna was still resting in her arms. She really didn't want the first time she told Emily she loved her…even though she had told the brunette those very words all those years ago in the library before reciting that perfect passage from _Great Expectations_ …to be with Hanna in the room. As much as she loved the spunky blonde (and she did because Hanna Marin was just so incredibly special in her own unique, blunt way) it really was a moment that should have only been between her and Emily.

Emotion was swirling in her love's beautiful eyes. It looked like Emily wanted to say something but refrained after her gaze took in Hanna's presence once more.

* * *

Sensing the rising sexual tension between Emily and Alison and how unwarranted her existence was right now, Hanna swiftly sat up and ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair as she stated, "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat…I have another best friend who needs my attention…"

The designer found it comical how it took both women damn near a minute to break their epic eye contact and acknowledge that she'd actually spoken. _Jesus they ought to just get married already. Well if I have anything to say about it…they will be…in due time. If only they would acknowledge that they're just the loves of each other's lives already…_

Surprisingly it was Alison who shook her head (obviously trying to get all the images of Emily naked out of it or at least Hanna assumed that's what was clouding the teacher's brain given the almost predatory look that had overtaken her eyes as soon as she'd seen the athletic brunette) and asked, "Are you hanging out with Spencer again?"

"Yup." Hanna turned her head to acknowledge her best friend who had grown _so_ much in the last few years it was honestly breath taking. Who would've guessed that Alison _DiLaurentis_ (because fuck that Rollins shit) would be her greatest support system following her abduction? A smile spread over the designer's face as she took in the woman who used to bully her endlessly when they were teenagers. Ali had grown into one of the sweetest people she knew and Hanna felt blessed that she got to benefit from the transformation, "I'm taking her to a political rally in Philadelphia to try and stir up that fire in her again. You know remind her how much of a badass she is even without a man."

"That's really sweet of you, Han." Ali grabbed her hand and with a fire that didn't come through very often anymore darkly declared, "Caleb doesn't deserve any more of her tears. He might be a computer genius but he's an idiot for letting first you and now Spencer slip through his fingers."

A wave of sadness spread through Hanna at the mention of her ex. There was a time when she had thought Caleb would be her forever. Hell, when they were at the Lost Woods Resort a few months ago she'd confessed that she'd still loved the young man. But as she lay getting tortured by Elliot and Mary Drake for days on end the only person she could think about was Jordan. All she wanted was his strong arms and kind heart to hold her forever. And she'd been terrified that her fiancé would never forgive her after she confessed that she'd kissed Caleb in a moment of weakness after she'd been rescued, but he (as always) forgave her and reassured her that she wasn't getting rid of him that easily. She knew how lucky she was to have found someone like Jordan to spend the rest of her life with. Looking at her engagement ring Hanna couldn't help but smile. He was her knight in shining armor…just like Emily was Alison's.

"And to think there was a time when you and Spence could have fought over him…"

The designer scoffed as she turned her attention towards Emily, "Please, as if I'd let anything-especially a man-come between my friendship with Spencer." The notion was completely absurd to Hanna. Sure she'd been hurt when Spencer started seeing Caleb, but she knew the lobbyist wasn't doing it out of malice. Plus, Hanna had Jordan who was literally goals for any woman (well maybe except for Em and Ali haha). Shaking her head Hanna honestly mused, "I can't live without her brilliant ass…and I'm seriously going to need her lawyer skills when I trademark my clothing line because I don't understand any of that legal mumble jumble…"

Her two friends laughed at her joke and Hanna couldn't help but join in. It felt nice to share a carefree moment with the two of them. Maybe Alison was right. She wasn't damaged; she was just weak at the moment. But with the help of her astonishing best friends, wonderful fiancé, and extra fierce mother she would get better. With time her psychological scars would become less prominent and she'd learn how to live happily ever after. _If only these two idiots would do the same_ …

The buzzing of her phone caused their laughter to falter slightly. Glancing at the caller ID before swiping her thumb across the screen Hanna cheerfully greeted, "Hey Spence! Are you ready to get your rally on? Oh my God you'd be so proud of me I actually researched this bill we're protesting and-"

"-What do you mean you're not feeling up to going?!" The designer stood from Alison's comfy as hell couch and began pacing around the living room. She was not about to let Spencer spend another night moping around her barn, crying over Caleb.

"But Jason's meeting us there! And he _always_ makes you feel better!" Hanna tried to reason with the brainy brunette. Jason DiLaurentis had really stepped up and become the big brother both Alison and Spencer desperately needed following the fallout of everything. His charm was freaking contagious and he always managed to get Spencer laughing despite the stupor she's been in lately.

Looking around Alison's living room Hanna was hoping it would offer her some sort of idea on how to convince Spencer to attend the rally with her.

Her bright blue eyes landed on the coffee and food Emily had brought with her not too long ago and Hanna smirked as she made her way over to the end table.

"But I went to The Brew and picked up coffee and…and…" Opening the paper bag with her free hand her voice rose in inflection, "…muffins for us!"

Hanna knew Emily was probably glaring at her because she was about to steal the coffee and food the swimmer had bought for herself and Alison, but hey that would just make them go out on a date or have a romantic night in. _Fucking genius Marin!_

Picking up the coffee carrier and paper bag filled with muffins while skillfully keeping her cellphone held to her ear with her shoulder, the designer let out a gleeful squeal when Spencer resigned to go to the political rally with her.

"You forget how well I know you Hastings! I'll be to your place in like two minutes!" Hanna knew she was being disgustingly cheerful, but she was determined to bring out the best in the tall brunette. With a more serious tone the bubbly blonde declared before the lobbyist could hang up, "Spence, I love you. Okay? And I don't ever want you to forget that….Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Ending her phone call _somehow_ with the hand that was holding onto the bag of muffins, Hanna turned around to apologize to Emily and Alison for basically snatching their food and caffeine, but she knew she wouldn't have to when she was met with two soft smiles and almost proud looks spread across her friends' faces.

She almost laughed because Em and Ali were standing _right_ next to each other with their fingers subtly brushing together in a flirtatious manner… _Jesus these two._

When neither of them said anything though it began to unnerve the designer as she shifted on her feet and guiltily asked, "What?"

Maybe they were upset about her actions, but she was just trying to help Spencer.

Surprisingly it was Alison who spoke up (which was rare when she was near Emily because the teacher _always_ became shy and bashful around the swimmer which Hanna found fucking hysterical), "Thank you for taking such good care of Spencer. You're a remarkable human being Hanna Marin."

There was so much sincerity laced in her tone that Hanna was left momentarily speechless before she brushed off the kind statement of praise and replied, "Oh it's nothing. I mean that's what the five of us do, right? Emily takes care of you," Ali looked back at the athletic brunette and Emily matched her content expression. _God, could these two get any more adorable?_ Clearing her throat Hanna continued, "You take care of me, I take care of Spencer, Spencer takes of Aria, and Aria…" The designer paused before bluntly stating, "Well, damn Aria basically just has sex with Ezra, but you get what I mean."

"Han!" The two women berated with mock horror spread across their previously love struck faces. _God, it's scary how in sync they are…and how in love they are yet they haven't told each other…_

"What?! Don't give me that shit! You both know it's true! I mean don't get me wrong I love shorty, but seriously there is more to do in this world than ride Ezra's-"

"Han! For the love of God I do NOT need the visual!" Emily's voice cut her off and a dangerous smirk spread over her face. It was just _so_ fun to mess with Emily Fields when her pure heart got all flustered.

"What is it too _straight_ for your lesbian eyes?"

A daring look flashed across Emily's brown orbs and Hanna knew she had her. There was nothing like a sparring match of innuendos with her tanned best friend.

But before Emily could say anything Alison was ushering the feisty blonde towards the back patio, "Okay! Han, I really think you should be going to Spencer's!"

Knowing the teacher, who had seriously become her _rock_ in the last few months, was right, Hanna didn't put up a fight and instead offered Alison a genuine smile. Everyone seriously needed an Alison DiLaurentis in their life.

When the blonde duo made it out of the living room and into the kitchen Emily called after them in a joking manner, "You're welcome for the coffee and muffins by the way, Han!"

The sarcasm was evident but Hanna knew there was no real bite behind Emily's displeasure…after all her heart was huge and she'd literally do anything to help anyone. _No wonder Alison's drawn to her…especially after all the shit she's been through…_

Letting out a hearty laugh Hanna shook her head and yelled back, "Thanks Em! You're the best! Love you!"

Alison opened the patio door for her and Hanna couldn't help but slyly whisper as she strolled out, "Looks like you'll _have_ to ask Em out on a date now…with no muffins or coffee around…"

Ali's cheeks turned bright red and her mouth hung open. She couldn't even offer the designer any sort of objection, because she knew it was about damn time. Hanna winked at her flustered best friend before strutting across the back deck in her three inch heels. _Mission accomplished Marin._

* * *

Alison doesn't know how long she stood frozen by her patio door following Hanna's non too subtle demand that she ask Emily out on a date…but it must have been a while because when she walked back into her living room the gorgeous brunette was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Despite how rarely she complained about completing her community service Ali knew some days it seriously kicked her mermaid's ass…especially when Tanner was at the helm because the woman was a freakin' drill sergeant. Yet no matter how many hours Emily put in, the kind brunette never failed to spend time with her afterwards. She was just _that_ sweet.

The teacher dreamily signed as she took in the swimmer's resting form. Emily was just _so_ perfect without even trying. It was seriously unreal how beautiful she was inside and out. Ali couldn't help but crouch down and move some lose strands of hair behind Emily's ear that had fallen across her flawless face.

Reverently brushing her thumb along Emily's tanned cheek Alison breathed out in a voice that barely registered as a whisper, "I love you."

The blonde felt her eyes water. _Why was it so easy to tell Emily that when she was asleep? Why couldn't she just say that to her face when she was conscious? Because you're terrified about what her response would be, Alison._

Sure Emily had been spending an insane amount of time with her, but Ali didn't want to misread anything…her heart couldn't handle it. Maybe Emily just felt bad for her and wanted to keep her company…

Wiping her tears with the hand that wasn't touching Emily's tantalizing skin (and she swooned because the brunette had moved into her touch subconsciously) Ali continued her whispered confession, "I'll probably never be strong enough to tell you that to your face, but…I do love you, Emily. With everything inside of me…I always have, but…I was just an idiot for so long…But the truth is I...I can't live without you, Em…"

The teacher smiled down at the sleeping woman who completely held her heart as she finished, "…You're my knight in shining armor."

 _God that felt so good to say out loud…even if my mermaid was asleep for it._

"And you're my guardian angel." _Holy fucking shit!_ The sound of Emily's voice makes Alison's heart stop beating as she internally (and externally) panics. _Oh my God. Oh my God!_ She thought Emily had been sleeping, but it looks like she had just been resting her eyes…which means she heard _everything…Shit. Shit!_ Ali goes to move away from the brunette when Emily's hand wraps around her own and pulls her impossibly closer, their faces mere millimeters apart.

Alison finds herself melting under the gaze of Emily's soulful brown eyes and that's when it hits her-they were on the same page. Emily was just as crazy about her. The teacher smiles as Emily's lips hover over her own and they breathe the same sweet air.

The swimmer's free hand cups her cheek and Ali sighs at the contact. Emily's touch just makes her crumble…

Bringing their foreheads together, Emily locks eyes with her and strongly declares with so much conviction it erases all of Alison's insecurities, "I'm so in love with you, Alison. That future I told Hanna I want…I only want it with you."

Happy tears spring to Alison's eyes, "Em…"

"You're the love of my life, Ali…you always have been."

Feeling an insatiable need to _finally_ physically express how much she loves Emily, Ali surges forward and molds her lips to Emily's soft ones as she straddles _her_ girl's waist. Kissing Emily was Alison's favorite sensation in the entire world and she vowed right then and there that she'd never go a day without doing it again…it was a fucking crime that they had let years pass since they last unleased these fireworks. Tangling one hand in Emily's long hair and letting the other caress the brunette's defined stomach the blonde can feel her arousal spike. She'd been wet ever since Emily had walked into her house wearing that red flannel, but having her protector underneath her like this was just so fucking hot. And God she really didn't want to sleep with Emily before they'd even been on an official date, but it was going to be damn near impossible to control her raging hormones…

* * *

The swimmer obviously wasn't expecting to be met with that much passion from the blonde as she let out a surprised groan, but quickly recovered as her lips moved in tandem with Ali's and her hands slide down the blonde's glorious body only to settle on her hips. The brunette's fingers slip under Alison's blouse and begin playing with her tantalizingly soft skin. Emily felt like she was on fire. With every caress that her fingers made, she could feel her heart rate increase. A part of her was still in shock. She still couldn't fathom that the woman of her dreams was madly in love with her. When she'd lied down on Alison's couch a half hour ago she'd merely intended to rest until the gorgeous blonde returned from ushering Hanna out the door. But then Alison had crouched down and stroked her face so tenderly before saying the three words that Emily had been craving to hear from her for years. With that one whispered utterance Alison had made her whole again. All the pain that she'd ever endured and all the loss she'd suffered (including the premature death of her father) suddenly became bearable. As Ali continued to pour her heart out, Emily knew she'd always be okay…as long as she had Alison DiLaurentis in her life-she could handle any and every thing.

Well maybe except controlling her raging hormones because God help her, she can feel how wet Alison is through her jean shorts…which only made the ache deep in her own core throb that much more. No woman would ever be able to turn her on as much or as easily as the goddess who was damn near devouring her whole right now.

As their tongues met in a fiery clash Emily couldn't help but moan because Alison's hand kept traveling lower and lower to where she needed her most…

Pulling the blonde flush against her body, Emily can't believe she'd ever been stupid enough to let Alison go. Looking back Ali was practically begging her to give their relationship a chance during senior year after they'd spent that _amazing_ night together…but Emily's fears and –A's presence had made her push Ali away. And she could kick herself a million times over because _damn_ she could have had Alison like _this_ for years now…Jesus they'd probably be married and adopting their first kid right now if they'd actually followed their hearts and gotten together in high school. _I am such a dumbass._

Emily could feel her emotions threatening to spill out as Ali just…loved her with such gentle touches (despite how dangerously low her hand kept creeping) and blissful caresses. When she was younger she'd been terrified that Alison would break her heart again…but as she secured Ali in her arms she knew that that couldn't be further from the blonde's intentions.

Her angel had suffered through so much in her young life-being raised in a dysfunctional family that not even Sigmund Freud could begin to comprehend, faking her own death to hide from her psychotic tormentor, living on the streets for two years, coming back from the dead only to have _everyone_ doubt her, being convicted and sent to jail for a murder that never even happened, losing Charlotte, and marrying a complete nutcase. All Emily wanted to do for the rest of her life was shower Alison with love and affection and worship her like the queen she is.

Moving towards the edge of the couch, Emily's hands moved underneath Alison's thighs as the blonde wrapped her legs around her.

Pulling her head back slightly Emily gently broke their kiss and asked Alison a silent question. Was she okay with where this was obviously heading?

Both women were panting and Emily doesn't think she's ever been a part of a more sexually charged moment. _God, Ali is going to be the death of me._

Her angel's normally bright baby blues were about ten shades darker and swirling with a mixture of lust and love as she tenderly moved her hands to cup the brunette's face. Never breaking her eye contact with Emily, Alison rested their foreheads together and pleadingly breathed out,

"I need you, mermaid. _Please_ , make love to me, Emily."

 _Holy shit._ Emily nearly came after hearing the desire directed towards _her_ spilling from the blonde's irresistible lips. It was all the reassurance she needed.

In one swift motion the athlete stood from the couch with Alison nestled safely within her strong arms (where she always should have been) and moved towards the stairs that led to her love's bedroom…

And she didn't plan on leaving until she spent hours worshiping Ali's body, heart, and soul. _Her_ knight in shining armor deserved nothing less.

Placing a gentle kiss on Alison's inviting lips the swimmer declared, "Your wish is my command, Ali."

* * *

Stirring awake in the late hours of the morning with the heat of the summer sun warming her naked body, Emily was momentarily confused as she became aware of the extra weight resting against her bare chest.

That is until images of last night flash through her mind...and she can't help but let a soft smile settle on her face. It had been her intention to worship Ali for hours on end, but _damn_ the blonde completely rocked her world when she returned the favor. She had _never_ experienced that kind of high before. Sure she'd had great sex with other women…but nothing as mind blowing as what occurred once she and Ali's passion for each other just took over. They literally couldn't keep their hands or lips to themselves for hours on end. She'd lost track of how many orgasms she'd had once it reached double digits…her lover was that fucking talented.

She thanked her lucky stars that she for once didn't have to do any community service today, because there was no way she would have been able to function properly…she was that deliciously sore. And with it being summer Ali didn't have to teach, which meant they could cuddle and bask in the other's existence.

There were moments last night where Emily feared that it was all a dream (because c'mon it's not like she hasn't spent years fantasizing about having Alison like _that_ ), but feeling Ali's warm skin against her own right now just confirmed that it was real…that it had _actually_ happened.

They had _finally_ opened up about their feelings and just allowed themselves to be together. It was by far the best night of Emily's life.

Allowing her eyes to open, Emily was surprised to find Alison's ocean depths innocently gazing lovingly back at her. The swimmer's breath caught, the blonde had never looked so beautiful. It was the most at ease Emily had ever seen her-like she was finally content and happy. Ali was sporting a soft smile and Emily vowed to do everything in her power to keep that expression on her angel's face for the rest of her life.

Ali adorably nestled into her chest and whispered, "Hi."

Placing a soothing kiss on the teacher's forehead and drawing her further into her arms Emily echoed in just as soft of a tone so she wouldn't disturb the tranquility of the moment, "Hi."

Alison ran her fingers along Emily's defined stomach muscles and rib cage, while the swimmer lightly scratched the blonde's scalp.

Emily sighed, she could _so_ get used to waking up to this _every_ morning.

After a few content minutes of just _being_ with one another, the brunette inquired, "How long have you been awake?"

Alison turned her head slightly so she could look at Emily before she responded, "A couple hours…"

The brunette was about to insist that Ali could have woken her, when the teacher unknowingly dispelled her worries as she confessed, "…I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute…and besides your heartbeat kept me company."

 _Oh my God can she make me swoon any harder right now?_

Emily leaned forward slightly so she could capture Alison's lips in a chaste kiss. _God, she's so perfect. How did I get so lucky?_

When they pulled apart Emily suddenly felt shy as she hesitantly began, "Ali?..."

The teacher in return quirked a perfect eyebrow as a worried expression fell over her face, "Yeah, babe?"

 _Jesus, that pet name's never sounded so good…_

Taking a deep breath to collect herself Emily stuttered (which Alison thought was the cutest thing ever), "Um…I was ugh…ju-just wonderin-ng if-f you know," The brunette cleared her throat and shook her head. After everything they had confessed yesterday and _all_ they had done last night, you'd think she'd be less nervous to ask a simple question.

Ali's hand moved up to lightly stroke her cheek and the swimmer sighed as she leaned into the embrace. Drawing courage from the beautiful woman on top of her she _finally_ asked, "Will you make me the happiest woman alive and be my girlfriend?"

Emily had never seen Ali look so radiant. The wide smile that spread across her face was enough to make the swimmer melt-it was utterly priceless. How she had gone so long without Alison in her life and survived still baffled her. The blonde was her lifeline…always had been…always would be.

"Well…considering I'm madly in love with you, that can definitely be arranged…but only if you'll be mine Emily Fields." Was Ali's coy reply and the brunette let out a small giggle. _Her_ girl was seriously too cute sometimes.

Not being able to resist Alison's tempting lips any longer, Emily leaned forward and tried to convey all her love, longing, and lifelong dedication to this woman through the synchronized movement of their lips. It wasn't overly passionate, but it was enough to make Emily's heart rate skyrocket and every fiber of her being ignite. What made it even more stimulating was the knowledge that she'd be able to kiss Alison every day for the rest of her life.

Resting their foreheads together after they parted Emily honestly revealed, "I've always been yours, Alison DiLaurentis." Tears collected in Alison's ever expressive eyes and the brunette felt compelled to declare, "And I always will be. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go…"

Alison interlocked her fingers with Emily's and it still amazed the swimmer how perfectly their hands just molded together. Almost like God specifically created them to complete the other. _She's the yin to my yang._ Her angel brought their joined hands up to her lips and swiftly promised, "I'm never letting you go either, Em. I love you."

Emily smiled, _God, I'll never grow tired of hearing that._

"I love you too." _And I'll certainly never grow tired of saying that._

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **Not sure when I'll be back with an update for my other stories, but when I am...let's hope Emison has continued to rise on the actual show! Because let's face it they just deserve each other!**


End file.
